1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resilient plug and to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,215 B2 discloses waterproof connector and resilient plug. This plug has a main body to be mounted on an end of a wire and held on the wire by a terminal fitting. Lips project on the outer circumferential surface of the main body. The lips are held resiliently in close contact with an inner circumferential surface of a cavity in a connector housing to seal the interior of the cavity in a watertight manner.
Aluminum wires that are shaken change in shape more easily than copper wires and are less likely to restore to an initial state. Thus, the resilient plug is deformed in a wire shaking direction and the lips that project in the shaking direction may be compressed excessively against the facing inner circumferential surface of the cavity. The lips that project in a direction opposite to the shaking direction may be separated from the facing inner circumferential surface of the cavity to impair sealing ability.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable sealability to be ensured even if a wire is shaken.